dynastylegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Luo Sheng Wen
"I was stuck between the wars of both heroes. Which ever the decision that I will made, it is a disgrace to leave the Chu side and yet will be perished since there is no lord as benevolent as Liu Bang. Madam Gan, what should I do?" -Luo Sheng Wen when confused and ask the consult from Gan Ren. Luo Sheng Wen(羅生文) '''is one of the original characters in the Dynasty Legacy manga and one of Chu's general before his defection to Han. A devoted general from his village of the State of Yan, he once swore his alliegence to Chu when he is saved and recruited by his former supervisor, Gan Wei and his talents was recognized by Xiang Yu during his battle in Julu. However, it was the defeat of his comrade Deng Yan, the fall of Three Former Qin and Liu Bang's benevolence resulting his defection to Han Army. He is also the Great Six of Chu last general to avoid suspicions from Empress Lu Zhi who suspected as the "threat" of the Han Dynasty. Character Information Description and Appearance Sheng Wen has a short hair, with his bang a top of his hair until it is banded as a pony tail. He is also has a a goatee on his chin. In the battle, Sheng Wen often wears his special black armor that covers his plain clothes. Shen Wen also tall person yet skinny figure. He also have a tattoo at his shoulder (cover by his clothes) that actually represent his decedent from the former Yan king before the Qin Empire unified China. He also wore the the iconic Japanese style amour yet retaining some of the Chinese features of the clothing. Sheng Wen has 2 amour and costume. During his service as Chu general, Sheng Wen used to weared. While defected to Han army, Sheng Wen was wearing the half-worn Han clothes that covers his armors. Sheng Wen also wielding his sword; seemly an earliest katana which is originated from a bamboo machete. As the gift from Xiang Yu, Sheng Wen yield his weapon as the battle to slay anyone whom are the enemy of his lord. He keep this weapon even his defection to Liu Bang's army as he was gifted with the long katana by Liu Bang as a gift. Personality As a peasant, Sheng Wen can be either rowdy or ruthless to his enemies. He also a man with few words who only speak if necessary. Under training from Chu, Sheng Wen became one of the Chu Army's few strong me aside Long Ju, Gan Wei and Xiang Ji. However, despite he possessed with fearsome reputation like Xiang Yu and Gan Wei, he remained humble loyal to his iron principles. Because of the Xiang Family saved his family, Sheng Wen found the would work hard and willing to sacrifice himself to protect the honor of the Xiang house, so he will repay his debt. Considered as the The Great 6 of Chu by Gan Wei, Sheng Wen is one of the courageous and loyal general to all the elite troops of the Chu Army. While facing the enemy, he will not hesitate to eliminate them. Despite his ruthless, he has a soft and benevolent side. Sheng Wen yield his principles for civillian's safety, and even spared his enemies. He have same certain degree of honor, even after his defection, to repsect to his former benefactor, especially to Gan Wei. Sheng Wen possessed some certain honor and mannerismEven after he is defected to the Han Army after the introduction by Peng Yue and Chen Ping after the defeat of his comrade Guo Hei and Zhang Han's rampage in his alliance, he still hold his honor as a warrior and tried not to eliminate any of this enemies wherever they come from. This personality will forever caused the brave warrior face his worst dilemma to choose between Xiang Yu's valor and Liu Bang's benevolence. Sheng Wen is also has a perseverance heart and he finds patience is the key to keep himself alive. For example, despite his current defected affiliation to the Han dynasty after his promotion as Grand Admiral by Liu Bang and Zhou Chang, Sheng Wen was among all the generals feared about Lu Zhi after he learned that the first Han empress for has executed both Han Xin and Peng Yue for accused of staring a rebellion. However,even he knows the empress hidden ambitious agenda, he rather patient to serve under the empress in order to keep his life from her gruesome punishment after he failed to saved Liu Rui from assassination. Until the death of Lu Zhi, Sheng Wen finally finished his military service by sending his retirement letter to Liu Heng,the Emperor Wen of Han live peacefully with his family in East Land. Chronology Early Life During Qin Dynasty Before joining the army, Luo Sheng Wen lived as a moderate family from Yan country before Qin Unification. He was also a bamboo collector as his living and sells them in the market of Yan capitial. Even after Qin Shi Huang unify all states the family live peacefully since their home lived far away from the captial which has avoided wars fro years. However, as the imperial order from Qin Shi Huang started to order to burn the Confucius books, Sheng Wen's bamboo business began to meet it slide down as the scholars became poor and he had Just three months after Hu Hai ascended the throne as the 2nd Qin Emperor, the tyranny and corruption of the Qin court has spread throughout China and brought fear. Due to this tyranny, the Yan is also suffered several riot after the corruption with Yan also occurred within' the captital, much to Sheng Wen's fear. Feared that his home state no longer safe, Sheng Wen and his family were forced to evacuated themselves away from the Yan capital after witness the Qin Army started to loot the capital to search the remaining Confucian Scrolls inside the city. Unfortunately, while escape one of the Qin soldiers found the family and Sheng Wen was forced to put his life on the line to defend his family. Despite all of his stamina, Sheng Wen is almost ran out his breath as he is surrounded by the remnants of the Qin soldiers he slew. He remained under pressure until Gan Wei (the friend of Xiang Yu) came out of nowhere and save him and his family from the Qin soldiers. Is the same time, Sheng Wen accompany with Gan Wei to save the remaining civilian inside the capital from the Qin soldiers, which later recruited by Gan Wei himself after witness Sheng Wen's talents and skills to combat the Qin army with his bamboo machate. While he is recruited, Xiang Yu recognized Sheng Wen manners as he found him as an honorable person and as took him in charge as a private to test his skills. While under training, he is faced much difficulties with most of his colleague mistreatment due to their background differences. Sheng Weng also faced further obstacles as he have to learn from one of the few excel tutors within Chu by books and despite he has no background in any form of education. Through his days in Chu, Sheng Wen's efforts had finally paid off when Xiang Yu decided to have Sheng Wen a special training to become on of his elite soilders. Highly anticipated SERVE UNDER THE CHU ARMY Several months after his training, Sheng Wen joined the ranks of Xiang Yu's elite army, The Great Six of Chu. By defeated many Qin army and rival, Sheng Wen was promoted as one of the top general and join the ranks of Gan Wei's elite general to protect Chu from external threats. As on of the generals The Great Six of Chu, Sheng Wen has allied help many fellow officers to eliminate the Chu forces in the nearby province while recruit the other villagers for the army support to overthrow the oppression of the Qin. With the solid funds as well as strong influence from the Xiang family, Sheng Wen managed to recruit much UPRISING AGAINST THE LAST QIN DYNASTY As the chaos is escalating, Sheng Wen is worried about his hometown will became a battle ground with both the Qin army and the Rebel forces. Wasting no time, Sheng Wen rescue as much as he can while he reunite with forces with Xiang Yu to join forces with Liu Bang, a peasant soldier whom also desire to overthrow the Qin Dynasty. Unknown to Liu Bang and his peasant based army, Sheng Wen is told also both curious and vigilant upon this stranger that allied with the Chu Army, suspecting he will gain more than his benefactor. Under his service in Xiang Yu army, Sheng Wen anticipated his first battle in the northeast of China to confronted the the Qin army that slain Chen Sheng and Wu Guang and eliminate BATTLE OF JULU Shen Wen was then rejoined with Gan Wei and headed towards Julu. While arrived to Julu, he witness the battle between Xiang Yu faced Zhang Han, the legendary Qin general that loyaly served the Qin Dynasty. DESTRUCTION OF XIAN YANG After the destruction of Xian Yang City, Sheng Wen was doubtful about his current lord behavior after he destroy the last Qin legacy and his comrades looting the city. The victory over Xian Yang is seemly doesn't like a victory to him while he witness both death of the civilian and the oppression of his own men of the destruction. After Xiang Yu appointed Liu Bang as the Lord of Han in Ba Shu, a remote area far away from the capital, Sheng Wen was also appointed a the general by Gan Wei; to with Fan Zheng was extremely offended over Gan Wei decision to promote Sheng Wen, much to his fear that his subordinate will turn against Chu. REBELION FROM QI AND ZHAO In times after Xiang Yu devided the Eighteen Kingdoms, ATTEMPTED ON ASSASSINATION ON HAN XIN AND CHENG PING After both Han Xin and Cheng Ping were defected to the Han Army, Gan Wei ordered his elite to Jian Zhong Castle to investigate the recent whereabouts of the food supplies and weaponry within the province of Ba Shu. The elite which also include himself in the task, Sheng Wen was accompanied with his comrades Ying Bu and Guo Hei so the plan was success easily. While the army investigate further the province, Sheng Wen and Guo Hei was unexpected meet the bad weather as the rain started to fall heavily and had to find shelter to the nearby village. Felt uneasy, Sheng Wen yet fulfill his duty to search and slay both Han Xin and Cheng Ping. Unknown to them however, Han Xin prepared an ambush over the Jian Zhong Castle by using the overflowing river banks to flood the castle, so the plan with decrease the Chu army morale. The elite Chu army pick up the pace rush to the scene but due to the hard road and the extreme weather, the army didn't make that in time and reluctant to see the city sank by the river. Reported about the failure to defend the city, Xiang Yu order him to forge the uneasy alliance with the Three Former Qin lords (Zhang Han,Sima Xin & Dong Yi) to eliminate Han Xin. Sheng Wen joined up with the alliance to find the rout to Ba Shu without noticing the disguise of the civilian are actually the mini militia from the Han.With the only path to Ba Shu has completely sealed off, Sheng Wen and the alliance had no choice but to report back to Peng Cheng. Disappointed over to the missing trials of Han Xin, Fan Zheng had Sheng Wen imprisoned in the lower chamber of the dungeon. BATTLE OF JIAN SUO & DEFECTED TO THE HAN ARMY Following the redeption from the previous punishment, Sheng Wen was forced to joined forces with one of the powerful ally, Zhang Han. His alliance with Zhang Han wasn't easy however as Zhang Han was chained due to his berserk behavior and only Sima Yan command will ever control him, much displeased by Sheng Wen men about Sima Yan whom claimed that Zhang Han only care in killing people, even his allies. Even worse, the weather rained heavily and the Han army flood Guang Zhong, Zhang Han headquarters whom also the ones which flooded Jian Zhong Castle which cost the Chu weapon supplies. During this mission however, they met a minor setback and traps which is set by Han Xin himself and his troops were demoralized as Zhang Han was freed and rampaged in such confusion. Realized his troop is ambushed, Sheng Wen quickly dodged every ambush traps and saved shocked Sima Xin away from the confusion. The battle is obvious, Sima Xin & Dong Yi was decided to fled from the battlefield before the Han army surrounded unleash Zhang Han to attack all forces, including Sheng Wen's men. With Zhang Han sudden rampage, Sheng Wen had no choice but to fend himself from both Han generals and his former comrade. With Guo Hei defeated by Xia Hou Ying during the chaos and Jian Suo was fell in the hands of Han army. With Guo Hei routed by Peng Yue and Xia Hou Ying, Sheng Wen and his forces were surrounded by Peng Yue and Cheng Ping forces just outside the city. With the surrounded Han army outside the castle and his troops were demoralized, he had no choice but to announced surrender and have himself captured without fighting back, and hope that his rival execute him. For his surprise however, Liu Bang praised him for his honor and honesty and decided to convince him to join the ranks as his troops through his gentle voice. Convinced by the King of Han himself, he decided to join the Han army as he vowed to stay loyal to him; which Liu Bang accept Sheng Wen's alignment and have him join his ranks. PENG CHENG DEFEAT AND PROTECT THE HAN ARMY Sheng Wen Sheng Wen was then help Liu Bang and the ladies to escape via the shortcut while he buy his time to fend off his former comrade. Sheng Wen managed to slew some of his former comrade to buy Liu Bang's escape. WAR AGAINST CHU ARMY After his defection, Luo Sheng Wen began to work together along with other Han generals with the likes of Xia Hou Ying, Cao Zhen, Lu Wan and others with some of them didn't trust him as he was indeed formerly Chu general. Ever since, Sheng Wen proved to be more than outstanding general BATTLE AGAINST THE GREAT SIX OF CHU IN MT.NIUMA As the pressure of the battle keeps on, Sheng wen heard the rumors about his former superior general, Gan Wei made a station in Mt.Niu Ma. To use the best opportunities to eliminate Gan Wei, Han Xin summoned Sheng Wen to routed the Chu weapon supplies in NiuMa, a mountain with rumored to be the most dangerous to anyone whom came near, infamous for the untouched wilderness and the weather is keep on black, with various storm within the vicinity of the mountain Hesitate yet willing to take any chances, Sheng Wen accepted the order from Han Xin with Fan Kuai as his company. Prior his serives Noticed that his former lieutenant was sick during and post of their fight, Sheng Wen decided to put his weapon away as he seemly. With Gan Wei wondered as if he has gone soft, FINAL BATTLE WITH XIANG YU & HAN DYNASTY ESTABLISHMENT After Xiang Yu's troop were demoralized by the Song of Chu Tatics by Han Xin, Sheng Wen went along side after Han Xin men and others to chase of the remnants of Xiang Yu's elite soldiers whom attempted to flee from Han Xin traps from Ga Xia. After hearing the news about Xiang Yu's loss, Sheng Wen decided to meet his defeated former lord face to face while restraining his troops from nearing the defeated overlord. While hearing to Xiang Yu's final words, Sheng Wen can't help himself but to sympathized his former lord's that because of his lack of tenacity and his pride, . As Xiang Yu stabbed his own, Sheng Wen is both shock and even. All of the Han soilders were trying to pickup Xiang Yu's corpse as their reward, only to be stooped by angry Sheng Wen as he carried his lord's dead body in his arms 3 weeks following Xiang Yu's death, BEI YUE UPRISING Through the Han Dynasty establishment, Sheng Wen was summoned by Zhou Bo to send his troops to Re Tan Castle, Nan Yue Guo (Ancient capital place lied as a border between Southern China and Northern Vietnam) to aid the local after the main king of the country, Zhao Tuo suppressed the local rebellion. As the Great General during Liu Bang's reign, Sheng Wen was accompanied with others generals (Zhao Ren Hou, Li Tan, Xiahou Dian Chu and even his son, Luo Min) and Liu Bang minister, Lu Jia to assist Zhao Tuo to suppress the native rebellion. While reaching Nan Yue Guo, he and his troops were greeted with Nan Yue style fashion. In the twist of irony, Sheng Wen noticed Lu Jia found that Nan Yue wasn;t much civilized as he would expected to be. Facing the corpse of the undead army that risen up again, Sheng Wen and his troops were forced to retreat back to Re Tan Castle, only to be found that Zhou Tuo is actually feared the undead. That is until he met the real culprit behind the resurrection of the undead army, Kong Huai (former Chu and Qi minister who now learn dark magic). Before Sheng Wen could even ask why would the minister could do such a , Kong Huai blamed LU DISTURBANCE & RETIREMENT TO THE EAST LAND SKILLS BASIC SKILLS ''WAR SKILL MOVESET ANCIENT KATANA/BAMBOO MACHETE(MAIN WEAPON) *'Asura Sen'- Sheng Wen's personal sword skill. Rumored to slashed the thick bamboo in half. *'Yasha Zan'- Sheng Wen skill that launch the enemy in airborne and air strike against them. *'JinTastu'- Sheng Wen projectile blade wave. Rumored able to break even a platoon of the elite soldiers. *'Shin Ryu Kou Zen'-Sheng Wen will slash rapidly and swipe down with his low kick and flash slash as his final combo. *'Ranse Matsuzan'-Sheng Wen will launch a dash slash RELATIONSHIP FAMILY AND FRIENDS *Mrs. Luo *Luo Min-His elder son LORD, GENERALS & RETAINERS *Gan Wei(Before defected to Han) *Xiang Yu(Before defected to Han) *Ying Bu(Before and after defected to Han) *Liu Bang(After defected to Han) *Chen Ping(After defected to Han) *Cao Shen(After the Han Empire established) *Xiahou Dianchu RIVALS *Cao Shen(Before defected to Han) *Xia Hou Ying(Before defected to Han) *Kai Ying(Uneasy ally before defected to Han) *Ying Bu *King of Qi TRIVA *The idea of the design of Luo Sheng Wen is based on the Samurai retainers during the federal times in Japan. The pant is actually the earliest Hakama design. His shoulder armor are also based on the Japanese typical amour as his trademark outfit. *Sheng Wen is one of the original characters that are exclusive design for the manga, including his fiction *Sheng Wen is the only survivor of the defected Chu general. He is also one of the few veterans whom served the Han Dynasty longer than any general under Liu Bang's reign. *Ever since after the Han establishment, he played an important role in the military after Han Xin eliminated by Lu Zhi as she became an empress. He continued his military service in the Han court until Liu Heng's reign as the Emperor Wen of Han, which is also his retirement age. He is also one of the few general travel to East Land after the Disturbance of Lu Family was ended. *Among of all characters, Sheng Wen is the only defected Chu general that narrating the history plot of both of his lifestyle and the events of the Chu-Han Contention. This include his life from just a bamboo shoot and bamboo collector to his days to the general whom served both Chu and Han army(defected) and became one of the proficient general after Han Xin's death and giving the great contribution to the Han Dynasty until his retirement. *After the Han Dynasty establishment and the Disturbance of Lu Family, Sheng Wen change his surname from Luo to Haneda (Yu Tian in Chinese) to avoid being apprehended by the Han soldiers under Lu Zhi's control. Sheng Wen also the only surviving defected Chu generals whom is spared by Lu Zhi for helping her and Xiao He to get rid of Han Xin and his former comrade, Ying Bu. PICTURE GALLERY Category:Han army Category:Chu Army Category:Defected General Category:Peasant Background Category:The Great 6 of Chu Category:Original character Category:Great Han Warriors Category:Characters Category:Male Chatracters Category:Male Characters